Best Days Of My Life
by TheRoxasToMyAxel
Summary: First fan-fic ever written.What happens when Hinata has to cross-dress at an all boys academy?Will it be the worst days of her life,or will she meet friends and maybe love along the way?Story is better than summary hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:"talking" 'thoughts' (me interrupting the story ;p ) Me no owney anything! (Cries in corner)

Chapter 1 A New School

Hiro, also known as Hinata, walked to the principal's office trying to figure out why the hell she is doing this. 'Why am I doing this? This is crazy, no insane! It's never going to work. So, how did I end up doing this?'

~Flashback~

Hinata walked into her father's office, her eyes downcast. She bowed and sat down quickly. Clearing his thought, Hinata's father began.

"You know Neji's school, Fire-Leaf Academy, right." Not even waiting for her to reply, he carried on. "It's a very nice and well educated school. A person could become very successful from going there and not anyone can get in."(A/N:Lies! I mean come on, even Naruto got into that school!)

"Father," Hinata questioned, "why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because, Hinata, I have enrolled you there." Before she could interrupt, he continued, "I know it is a boy's academy. It has all been taken care of. Like I said, it is a great school, plus I will be able to have Neji watch over you."

"B-but father!"

"No, buts! Now go pack your stuff."

"H-hai," she answered sadly. After getting up and bowing, Hinata went upstairs to pack.

~End of Flashback~

'Oh yeah, I'm here because I got no backbone.' She sighed and stared at the brick wall of the hallway. 'Damn it!' That thought came as she angrily kicked the wall. As soon as she did that tears of pain wielded up in her beautiful, lavender eyes. Leaning on a locker next to the wall, while holding her injured foot, Hinata thought of what she could do. What she came up with; nothing.

Sighing, she headed back on her way to the principal's office, might as well get it over with.

When Hinata got there a black haired secretary greeted her, "Hello, my name is Shizune, Ms. Tsunade's secretary. You are?" Shizune smiled at Hinata making her less nervous, slightly.

"Hyuga, Hiro. I'm the new transfer student."

"Ah, yes, I see. Just go in that door over there," she pointed at a door at the left of her desk that had TSUNADE on it. "Then, you will be able to meet your new principal and get all the paperwork and the room key you will need. Got it?"

"Hai, thank you Ms. Shizune," Hinata smiled and bowed. When she was in front of the door, she hesitated then went in. There was papers thrown all around the room on the floor if it couldn't fit on the cluttered desk which was in the middle of the tornado of paper. On the desk was a body slumped over it.

"Um, hello?" Hinata asked the figure. "H-hello?" she said a little bit louder. The figure on the desk shot up, startled.

"Yes? What is it?" She, the figure on the desk, snapped.

"I-I am th-the um n-n-new trans-transfer stu-student, H-Hyu-Hyuga, H-Hi-Hiro." She introduced herself.

"Oh, yes, he he, sorry about that. I'm Ms. Tsunade, Fire-Leaf Academy's lovable principal. (A/N:Yeah…lovable that's why you just scared the crap out of Hinata?) Here is your schedule and room key, room 209,oh,don't forget your uniform, and have fun!"

Hinata suddenly found her self back outside the office. "Was I just politely kicked out?" She asked her self as she started walking down the hallway she was walking down just 15 minutes earlier. Heading up the stairs she felt herself get more nervous with every step.

When she got to the top of the stairs all confidence, whatever she had before she went up the stairs, was gone. Walking down the dorm hallway,she looked for room 209. Stopping in front of the door when she found it she scrutinized the door. Instead of getting it over with, she decided to stand there,like an idiot,to waste time.

By doing that an orange blur that flew out of the room had knocked her down and landed by her. When she turned her head,Hinata saw a whiskered face with spiky blond hair. Slowly,blood rushed to her face,his face was way to close for Hinata's comfort. What was difficult for her was trying not to faint. She kept chanting in her head 'I'm a guy now. This is ok for guy's to be this close. Right I'm a guy.'

Blue eyes opened and looked above her, fear fell onto his face. A shadow appeared over Hinata. She quickly found out why the blonde haired boy was afraid. The thing that had cast the shadow was a red-headed boy with intense sea-foam green eyes. This boy had a murdeous intent about him, Hinata was guessing the murdeous intent was for the other boy by the way the red-head was glaring at him.

"Naruto..." the extremly scary one drawled out. "For doing that incessively stupid stunt I will make you run to hell and back again. Also you will probably never see the light of day again."

'Naruto' nodded then bolted down the hall towards the stairs with him following.

"Well we better go scrap him off the walls. Ugh, how troublesome." A tired looking boy with a pineapple shaped head said coming out of the room. "Come on Chouji," he said to the chubby kid following him.

Hinata got up off the ground and watched them walk off after the other two. Suddenly,she heard a voice behind her. "And who is this that we have here?"She turned around and saw a really creepy boy wearing sunglasses,had his hood on and the rest of his face covered by his jacket.

"Thats the new guy,well I think it's a guy" a boy with oynx eyes and a black duck butt hairstyle said leaning against the doorframe. When he was saying this Hinata looked over herself to make sure it wasn't obvious that she was a girl.

"H-hello. I-I am Hyuga, Hiro" she said bowing. She was surprised that she didn't stutter too much.

"Uchiha,Sasuke."

"Aburame,Shino."

"And I'm Inazuka,Kiba your new roommate." The boy that said this had just come out of the room. He had messy brown hair,dark eyes, and two upside down, red,fang like, triangles on both his cheeks.

So Aburame,Shino was the creepy dude, but seemed pretty nice. Uchiha,Sasuke was duck butt and seemed kind of like an ass. Inuzuka,Kiba seemed friendly and fun.

"Ano, Inazuka-kun are you my only roommate?"

"Nope. Ah, here he comes now."

She turned around. 'Oh no frickin way. Why God, WHY? Anybody but him!'


	2. Chapter 2

_She turned around. 'Oh no frickin way. Why God, WHY? Anybody but him!' _

* * *

Walking down the hallway was the red-head,Naruto was no where in sight having been 'disposed' of.

"That's Sabako no 't worry he might look like that he'll rip your head off,but he won't without a 's more like a cuddly panda-bear."Kiba grinned.

Those sea-foam green eyes looked at him and narrowed."What did you call me?"

He flung an arm over his shoulders."Come on Gaara,learn to take a joke!You're scaring the new guy."

Gaara looked over a froze as her pale,soft eyes met his intense ,she introduced herself."I-I'm H-H-Hyuga,H-H-Hiro."She couldn't stop shaking.

Looking away,he spoke in a low tone,in a sort of calming way."As he said I'm Sabuko no Gaara."He held out his hand for her to shake.

Daintly,she grabbed his hand and shook it."N-nice to meet you Ga-Gaara.I hope we will get along."

He nodded then moved around everyone and left into the room.

* * *

A/N:Sorry its short. I was having writers block and decided that it was a good place to stop so I could get this up. Chapters will be longer,I promise. Also,I'll try to update faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally finished packing. Hinata was all alone in her room since Kiba was hanging with the guys and Gaara had gotten called down to the office. Not wasting the opportunity, she packed her clothes, making sure to put anything feminine in the bottome drawer under some t-shirts and magazines.

Now, Hinata was laying on her bed looking at the bottom of the top bunk. She rolled over and took a picture out of the draw on the night table.

Looking at the picture, she smiled faintly. It was a photograph of a little girl with blue hair and a boy with red hair holding hands, smiling, in the entryway of a town in the desert, the sign above them saying Sunagakure.

Obviously, he doesn't remember me, she thought to herself as she ran a hand of the photo.

"What are you looking at?"

Hinata gasped and hid the picture behind her. Looking up,she saw the red head from the picture across from her by his bed.

"G-Gaara! It's nothing!"

Gaara raised an eyebrow but said nothing about it.

"So,why you here?" She asked to get rid of the silence.

"It's my room." Hinata mentally hit herself for asking the dumb question. "Also, it's time for dinner, so come on."

Beaming at him,she thanked him. Looking away he grunted,"lets go."

They walked to cafeteria in a comfortable silence. Upon entering the room, two certain indivisuals were fighting. Sasuke had Naruto in a choke hold for something stupid he did, again.

"Usuratonkachi!"

"Teme!"

Sighing, Gaara grabbed her hand and dragged her away. "Just pretend you don't know them," he said. "It's easier that way."

Getting into the line, they tried to decide what food was actually edible.

"You know," Hinata spoke trying to initiate a conversation as the carried their tray to the now calm table. "When I heard that I was going to a private school I was hoping the food would at least be better."

"Hn." Well, that was the end of that conversation.

Sitting at the table with the other bright characters, she couldn't help but wonder if she won't end up killing herself before the end of the week.


	4. Chapter 4

"Classss, thisss issss Hyuga,Hiro. Pleassse make him feel welcomed."

Hinata was used to the teachers adressing to the class oddly, but this was probably the creepiest yet. The teacher had his pale hands on her shoulders and was quite content to just hold her. His long black hair was gentle brushing her crisp white uniform shirt. He turned his narrow eyes that had puple markings coming down from the tearducts of them onto her.

"My name isss Orochimaru, I do hope we'll get along. Now pleassse take a sssseat." He gave her what was suppose to be a warm and welcoming smile that ended up being just creepy.

"Y-yes, s-s-sir!" Basically running to an empty seat, preferrably as far away from the front as possible, having no other choice than the back right hand table.

Sitting down, she cast her fearful eyes to the dark haired boy next to her. "U-ummm. You don't mind if I sit here r-right, uh." Taking a long pause she tried to recall the boy's name.

"Sasuke. No, better you than some other idiot." His ebony eyes met her lavender ones. Casually, he leaned back in his chair so that it was balanced on two legs.

"R-right. Th-thank you?" Was she suppose to take that as an insult or was it some kind of compliment? This man was confusing.

"Why did you come to this hell-hole of a school?"

"I-it isn't th-that bad." It honestly wasn't. The food was the same no matter what school, but the kid's were definitely better. Most of the schools she had been to she had been picked on for being so shy and for being the new kid. Never really had any friends because they liked to bully anyone different from them.

"Hn. Guess your right could be worse. Better than the last school I've been too." Chuckling darkly, Sasuke answered her inquisitive gaze. "I was expelled for," he leaned towards her and breathed into her ear. "For _killing_ the person who sat beside me in my old classes."

Sliding his hand to her thoat he carressed it. Feeling her shake under his touch, Sasuke smirked. His little toy was so much fun to tease. Time to go for the _kill._

" If only it hadn't happen this way. You look like you would be fun to have around." Giving a shrug, his smirk grew, "oh, well." His hand tightened a notch. "It was nice meeting you."

A high-pitched scream filled the classroom than a large thud. All eyes turned towards the back to where a satsified looking Sasuke sat. Hinata sat on the hard floor, hidden from view from everyone, clutching her thoat next to the overturned chair.

Orochimaru was next to their table suddenly glaring down on them. "What isss thisss comotion going on back here?" His arm's were crossed and his foot tapped impatiently.

Shakily, Hinata stood. Bowing down courteously she apologized to her snake-like teacher.

"It'sss fine my dear Hiro." Having the name being crooned to her made Hinata wince. "But, becaussse you both have disssrupted my classss and hasss stopped the flow of education to thessse little mindssss," he waved his arm over the class, " there musssttt be a punishment."

"I-I understand." Hopefully her father won't hear about her getting in trouble on her first day. If he did he would be _pissed_, and even more ashamed of his eldest.

"Good." Clapping his hands together, Orochimaru looked at Hinata then Sasuke. "The two of you will take of my _petsss_ after ssschool for the next week."

Sasuke slammed his hands on his desk and stood up angrily. "Why do I have to? It was him," he jabbed a finger in Hinata's direction, " that fell over and screamed."

"Yesss, but who isss the one who made him?" Meeting his glare he closed the distance between them until they were standing only inches apart. Leaning down, he took hold of Sasuke's chin to make sure he looked at his face. "You are in my classsroom and thessse are my rulesss. While in here I am like your god, my word isss law." His voice dropped dangerously low. "Break thossse lawsss and you'll be in hell."

Sasuke ripped his face out of the teachers grip and glared off to the side hoping the desk he was staring at would spontanously combust under his gaze.

Giving Sasuke a final pat on the head, he chuckled. "Glad we underssstand eachother."

Going back towards the front, he turned his hazel eyes back to the class. Adressing them like nothing ever happened, he told them to write down the homework on the board. Giving a smile as they shuffled out, it widened as Sasuke by him, a certain glint in his eyes as the boy passed him.


End file.
